Ashes
by Bluebox345
Summary: "Mr. Stark… I don't feel so good." This will be a two part short story featuring views from both Peter Parker and Tony Stark at the end of Infinity Wars Part 1.
1. Peter Parker

SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS -

SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS -

SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS -

SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS -

SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS -

SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS - SPOILERS -

FOR INFINITY WAR PART 1- DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT!

LAST WARNING!

 **A/N: I saw Infinity War on the 27th... I had to write this.**

 **Summary:** "Mr. Stark… I don't feel so good." This will be a two part short story featuring views from both Peter Parker and Tony Stark at the end of Infinity Wars Part 1.

* * *

 **Ashes**

 _ **Bluebox345**_

 **Peter Parker**

 _Aunt May kissing him on the cheek before leaving for the field trip. Him wiping it off because… ew, gross!_

 _Field Trip._

 _The bus._

 _His best friend Ned causing a distraction for him._

 _Alien spaceship in New York… AGAIN. Always the aliens! Something about stone gems? Wow. This guy really was into jewelry._

 _Him hitching a ride in an alien spaceship. IN SPACE!_

 _An Avenger… HIM. An Avenger... FINALLY!_

 _The realization that this was sooo much bigger than the friendly-neighborhood-Spiderman._

 _The arrival on Titan. He was on another planet!_

 _The battle._

 _Thanos winning. …. Thanos won._

* * *

The silence on Titan could cut through Vibranium. Thanos had just won and Peter couldn't wrap his head around it. Aren't they the good guys? The good guys were always supposed to win. He had fought hard with Mr. Stark to get that gauntlet off of Thanos's hand.

Then the other Peter just had to go and screw it up. They were so close to winning. So close. His plan had worked right up until it didn't. He felt awful. His plan. His fault. His failure.

"Did… did we just lose?" Peter asked in a small, shaking voice. He looked at Mr. Stark, who was staring right back at him in stunned silence. He couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry. It was the only way." The magic guy stated from his sitting position on the rocks of Titan. Dr. Strange looked exhausted, bruised and battered.

Peter knew something was wrong when Mantis dissolved into ash. Then Drax. Then Quill. Even Dr. Strange.

Somehow Peter knew he was next. He felt even worse than he did before. Bile rose in his throat and he fought to keep it down. He felt dizzy and his head hurt. Oh no. What if he was going like the others? He had to speak up. He had to let Mr. Stark know before it was too late.

"Mr. Stark?" His voice wavered. For the first time that day, he was terrified. Of course he was scared the moment that the donut spaceship hung over New York City. He would be insane not to have been scared when he chose to stay on that spaceship to help Mr. Stark save the magic guy. This feeling was nothing compared to that, "I don't feel so good."

Peter tried to walk towards Mr. Stark, his mentor, before stumbling a bit. Mr. Stark turned around, his face white as he realized what was happening to him. In denial, Mr. Stark stated, "You're alright kid."

Peter shook his head, but that was a mistake. Everything hurt worse, "I don't…" Peter swallowed, "I don't know what's happening." Peter was panicking. No! He couldn't die. Not like this. He just couldn't. Not without saying goodbye to Aunt May… Ned… Liz… MJ.

Peter stepped toward Mr. Stark as one last ditch effort and made it, stumbling into his arms. His breathing was erratic and sweat dripped down his forehead. One last reference even though Mr. Stark said not to. Come on Peter. One last reference. The thought of what to say when somehow, the tenth Doctor popped into his head. He knew what he was going to say now.

"I don't want to go, Mr. Stark." He pleaded, as if Mr. Stark had the ability to control life and death. Mr. Stark stumbled a bit under his weight and Mr. Stark lowered Peter to the ground of the planet. Alien planet. Not even Earth. Not home. Please. He just wanted to go home. He wanted Aunt May. Her hugs. Her perfume. Familial love. All Mr. Stark could do was stare at him, tears running down his cheeks, "Please, Mr. Stark. I don't want to go."

He noticed Mr. Stark get choked up and try to say something. But he couldn't. Peter gave a watery smile and pushed Mr. Stark away from him. The move was so sudden that it forced Mr. Stark to fall backward and fall onto the ground. His head lay back onto the ground, not having any strength left to keep it up. He knew his body was dissolving quickly. He just had to say one more thing.

"I'm sorry."

He dissolved into ash.

And Thanos had won.


	2. Tony Stark

JUST A FRIENDLY REMINDER THAT THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS!

* * *

 **Tony Stark**

 _The Walk in the park with his girl._

 _Him confessing to Pepper that he thought that she was pregnant. She wasn't._

 _Dr. Strange interrupting that talk to tell him that Thanos is coming. Bruce finally coming back from… wherever he was._

 _Learning that the Chitauri, the aliens that invaded New York were working for Thanos. The source of his nightmares. He had to make sure Earth was safe. That Pepper was safe._

 _Alien spaceship hovering over New York._

 _The kid showing up after the phone call to Pepper._

 _The kid following him into space. Helping him rescue Dr. Strange. Making him an Avenger._

 _The arrival on Titan._

 _The kid coming up with a plan._

 _That plan failing._

 _Thanos winning… Thanos won._

* * *

Pain. Sharp pain from his abdomen were Thanos had stabbed him. It hurt to breath. Tony sucked in a sharp breath as he used one of his many tools to cauterize the wound so it wouldn't bleed out. It wasn't a permanent fix, but it would work for now.

"Did… did we just lose?" The kid… Peter Parker asked, his voice shaking. Oh God. He sounded terrified. He shouldn't even be here… on Titan. He should be with his classmates on a field trip. Oh Lord. His Aunt May. She would kill him for bringing her nephew here.

"I'm sorry. It was the only way." Dr. Strange conceded. He looked exhausted and was breathing heavily. Tony felt anger towards the man. Why in hell would that man just give up the stone? Then the man dissolved into dust right before his eyes.

Well, damn. Then it wasn't just the Good Doctor. Mantis disappeared as well, including Drax and Quill.

It was in that moment that Tony knew for sure that they had lost. He felt sick. It shouldn't have happened this way. Why couldn't they have won? Why didn't they win? They always won.

Suddenly he heard Peter's scared and trembling voice cut through the silence, "Mr. Stark?" His heart broke. No. No, no, no, no, no, no. Not the kid. He slowly turned around, dreading what was going to come next. Peter was pale white and had a wild look in his eyes, "I don't feel so good."

He saw the kid stumble towards him and he couldn't breath. This wasn't happening. Why Peter? He was just a kid! "You're alright." Tony pleaded, denying that this was happening because it wasn't. The universe had taken so much from him already. She couldn't take the kid… _his_ kid.

Peter shook his head, silently telling him that he knew that it wasn't going to be alright. "I don't…" The kid swallowed, "I don't know what's happening." The kid was panicking. Heck, Tony was panicking. He didn't know what to do. Please, someone tell him what to do! Oh God no!

He saw the kid tumble forward and caught him just in time. He lowered Peter to the ground, unable to stay standing. His whole body was trembling. Please, no. No, no, no, no. He could feel his own heart beating fast. Let this be a dream. Please. Just a dream.

"I don't want to go, Mr. Stark." Peter cried. Tony's heart shattered even more. He couldn't speak. He opened his mouth to reply to Peter. He tried to speak, really, he did. He was going to say that it's going to be okay but he choked up. He couldn't say it because he knew that no one was ever going to be okay after this. "Please, Mr. Stark. I don't want to go." Aw, hell. Tony thought he told the kid no more references.

Abruptly, Peter pushed him away. Tony's mind cried out as he sat down on Titan with a thud. Why? Why was he pushing him away? In shock, Tony could only watch as Peter uttered his last words, "I'm sorry."

He faded into ash and Tony cried out loud in pain. "No! No, no, no, no, no! Please! No!"

"He did it." Nebula stated. Only two of them were left out of the seven that arrived. This must be what hell felt like, Tony thought. Fifty percent of the universe had been wiped out in an instant.

They had lost.

 **And Thanos had won.**


End file.
